Rambeau Minion
This article is from 2017 and somehow outdated. Will be updated soon. Basic Information Rambeau Minions are aggressive Rambeaus wearing dark blue holiday pet hats that only appear when being summoned by a Trog Trap and either the Trog Trap Events "Get to the Capture", "King of the Chill" or "Troggington fights back" are randomly initiated. These Creatures belong to Troggington's Minions, together with other Minion types, and will always be aggressive, even on game worlds set to "peaceful creatures" (a "Pro" world option). They are different from common Rambeaus that are just defensive and will not attack player characters on their own. General information Rambeau Minions look a lot like peaceful Rambeau pets wearing dark blue holiday hats. But in reality they are a bit larger and always aggressive, and holiday pet hats provided by pet owners can only be red, but not dark blue. Troggington's Minions will not drop their blue colored hats when dying either. They cannot be encountered roaming any Creativerse game worlds, instead they can only be randomly "summoned" when Trog Traps are placed. Trog Traps can be obtained during the seasonal Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive that lasts for ca. one month around Christmas. When killed, Rambeau Minions will sometimes (not very often) drop special Holiday Loot Bags that will contain items and Rescued Toys similar to the content of Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that will spawn after successfully completing Trog Trap Events. Spawning Rambeau Minions are helpers of Troggington and can randomly be summoned by this seasonal Frost Trog after he has been trapped in either a Medium Trog Trap or Large Trog Trap. There is no way for players to control which type of event will activate. These aggressive Creatures will appear when a Medium Trog Trap initiates the event "King of the Chill (Tier 1)"; or when a Large Trog Trap initiates the events "Get to the Capture (Tier 2)" or "King of the Chill (Tier 2)" or "Troggington fights back". These events can be started anytime during day and/or night. Rambeau Minions cannot be spawned on Mob Spawners (anymore). It might be possible that Mob Spawners will become able to spawn Rambeau Minions in the future though, especially when the Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive will again take place. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. Aggressive player-spawned Creatures can in a way serve as "watch dogs" activated by Sensors or traps wired to them, but will also be aggressive towards the player who placed the Mob Spawners. Player-spawned aggressive Creatures cannot be set to "peaceful" on the Mob Spawner. While most aggressive Creatures will automatically be defensive-only if spawned with a Mob Spawner on a game world with the "Pro" world option "peaceful creatures" enabled, event Creatures - which would include Rambeau Minions - have so far always been aggressive when spawned with a Mob Spawner, even on game worlds set to "peaceful creatures" (a "Pro" world option). Behavior Rambeau Minions that appear within a certain proximity around either a Medium Trog Trap or a Large Trog Trap are always aggressive towards player characters and will attack them on sight if they are in a certain range and aren't hindered from reaching said player characters. If they should realize that they cannot reach player characters, Rambeau Minions will usually retreat into a "safe" distance. These Creatures are even aggressive on game worlds with the "Pro" world option "peaceful creatures" enabled. Since these Creatures are not really well visible in the dark aside from their pale color, it is recommended to place Trog Traps into specifically prepared arenas. Combat Rambeau Minions can be killed by 5 hits with a Lumite Sword (or Legendary Golden Sword or Rainbownator 5000 or any other Lumite level sword). In general, these Creatures seem to have the same combat behaviour as common peaceful Rambeaus. They can hit player characters by swinging their horns to the left (as seen by the player) and then to the right (this will not hit the player character a second time though), sometimes dealing cold damage over time for 3 seconds by that. Once in a while they can also ram player characters frontally, pushing them back and upwards, sometimes dealing cold damage over time for 3 seconds again. Rambeau Minions can deal more damage than Blizzard Chizzards, are tougher to defeat, and their attack seems to deal cold damage over time for one second longer too. Like with most types of Creatures, it is recommended to circle a Rambeau Minion while whacking it with a melee Weapon to avoid being hit by it. However, since these Creatures appear during Trog Trap Events, they will rather often spawn together with other types of Troggington Minions. Because of this, using Explosives like Armor-Piercing Bombs and Explosive Bombs is recommended. Since update R30 on April 6th 2016 all Creatures can swim, so liquids will not stop them from pursuing or fighting player characters any longer. But Rambeau Minions could still drown when being trapped in/under liquids for too long, even though they seem to be immune to elemental damage dealt by Freeze Bombs, Fire Bombs, Corrupt Bombs, Corrupted Water liquid Lava and the like. However, they can usually be stunned with Stun Bombs and pushed away with Snowcubes and Force Bombs. Like all other Creatures, Rambeau Minions can climb one or two blocks upwards, but not three blocks or higher without any steps, not even on worlds with low gravity (while your player character can use low gravity to jump up 5 blocks or more). So they can be held back by high walls (probably activated with a Block Phaser), but of course also by fences, wicket gates, doors and the like. Loot When killed, Rambeau Minions can drop 1-5 stacks of items in their Holiday Loot Bag. These special Loot Bags will nearly always contain 1-2 Rescued Toys. Their Loot Bags can additionally randomly contain: * 1-5 Basic Health Potions, * 1-2 Speed Potions, * 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions, * 1-2 Freeze Resistance Potions, * 1-2 Advanced Health Potions, * 1-2 Crystal Shards, * 1-2 Infused Crystals, * 1-2 Fire Bombs, * 1-2 Freeze Bombs, * 1-2 Force Bombs, * 1-2 Basic Extractors, * 1-2 Advanced Extractors, * 1-2 Basic Excavators, * 1-2 Advanced Excavators, * 1-2 Super Excavators, * 1-2 Questionable Jerkys, * 1-2 Blizzard Chizzard Eggs, * 1-2 Gingerbread Loaves, * 1-2 Frigid Pies, * 1-2 Frigid Sandwiches, * 1-2 Frigid Soups, * 1-2 Arctek Lanterns, * 1-2 Grand Arctek Lanterns * and/or other similar items. Taming Rambeau Minions cannot be tamed and will refuse to become your Pets. They are probably only loyal to Troggington III. Other Minions of Troggington * Miru Minions * Coolworm Minions * Chizzard Minions Category:Creatures Category:Events Category:Event Creatures Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Christmas Event Category:Aggressive Creatures